


The Grape Harvest

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Drinking, Eating, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Heavy Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, Inflation, Multi, Pregnancy, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following prompt:</p><p>Lorelei finds a bottomless jug of the wine of Bacchus ( the god of the grape harvest, winemaking and wine, of ritual madness, fertility,and religious ecstasy) which she shares with Sif ,Jane and Darcy<br/>the 3 girl all drink the enchanted wine and become addicted to it the side effects are that they slowly start turn a purplish red colour also their bellies swell up more and more every time they drink the wine they also become ravenousness with hunger for food and wine and extremely horny after a few weeks of this Thor and Loki become worried about the girls and try and find a way to stop the effects<br/>of the wine<br/>after Thor and Loki stop the effects of the wine the girls are bedridden suffering the withdrawal symptoms such as monstrous bloating , indigestion , stomach aches , extremely gas , hiccups, hangovers , belly pains form overeating and to top it all off all 3 girls pregnant with multiple babies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mewmew666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewmew666/gifts).



"Look!" Lorelei said eagerly, showing the jug to Sif, Darcy, and Jane.

"What is it?" Darcy asked, curious.

Sif examined the jug closely. "It appears to be a jug of the wine of Bacchus,"

"Of _what_?!"

Lorelei chuckled. "Not 'what,' 'whom.' Bacchus is another name for Dionysus, Greek god of fertility and wine,"

"Oh," Darcy nodded, feigning understanding before grabbing the jug and chugging. She burped, wiping her mouth before handing it off to Jane, who also drank her fill.

By the time Jane surrendered the wine to Sif, the warrior felt certain there couldn't be any left for her. She drank and drank, but the wine never ran dry. Sif lowered the jug from her lips and belched, running a hand over her bloated and sloshy middle. "I-" she was interrupted by a hiccup. "I think this jug is enchanted,"

"I agree," Lorelei concurred. "I've got some business to tend to on Midgard, but feel free to enjoy the wine. Farewell,"

"Thanks!" Darcy grinned, taking another long pull before handing it to Jane.

Jane looked at her intern intently. "Sif...does Darcy's nose look purple to you?" she asked, taking a sip.

The warrior greedily snatched the jug from the astrophysicist and shrugged. "A bit,"

Darcy rubbed at her nose. "I must not have blended my blush,"

Both women nodded drunkenly in agreement as Darcy found it increasingly hard to focus the more she drank, not noticing the same soft purplish color on the tips of their noses.


	2. Chapter 2

"God, I'm just so hungry!" Darcy moaned through a mouthful of nachos. "And thirsty," she panted, drinking deeply from the jug of wine.

Sif hiccuped beside her. "Me, too! I wonder what brought this on so suddenly?" she mused, taking the proffered jug from the intern, whose belly was swollen, round, and slightly purple.

With a flash of light, Loki was before them. "And horny..." both women breathed in unison as the god chuckled.

"Come here, my beauties," he crooned, opening his arms wide in an affectionate hug. He kissed the tops of both their heads before stepping back to get a good look at the pair. "My, my," he murmured. "It's good to see you, Sif. And good to see there's more of you," he purred, stroking her tummy as she arched her back into his touch, burping softly. "Mmmm," he rumbled in approval. "So gluttonous. Look at how you've let yourself go,"

Sif blushed and stammered, "I...I'm so sorry,"

"It's alright, darling. You won't fret over losing your figure when I put a baby in your belly," he winked.

"What about me?" Darcy whined. "I want a baby, too!"

"Then you shall have one," he promised her.

"Jane!" Thor bellowed, entering the room. "What's happened?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Gods, Thor, you really can be a dolt. The wine they've been drinking is enchanted, obviously. Look at them," he jerked his chin towards an obviously chubbier Jane as she ate cake by the fistfuls with her bare hands.

"Jane!" the Asgardian said suddenly. He scooped her up and took her back to Asgard with Loki, Darcy, and Sif in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon their return to Asgard, the women were insatiable, unable to slake their gluttonous appetites for food, the wine, or sex. Loki took the willing Sif and Darcy whenever he got a chance, often accompanied by nursing them through hangovers or rubbing their swollen bellies. They barely slept for all their hedonism until eventually that's all they could do.

Jane's Asgardian experience was nearly identical, Loki and Thor becoming wary of the situation once they'd had their fill of carnal pleasures.

"What do you suppose it is?" Thor asked as the girls, bellies stuffed full of food and wine, sleepy after lovemaking, slept.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that Sif and Darcy are nearly almost always drunk. That wine...it's as if they're addicted to it! They alone eat daily almost the same quantity of food as Volstagg, and their demands for sex have run me quite ragged," he sighed, raking his hands through his disheveled ebony locks. "I love them, but I'm not sure how much more I can take," he admitted helplessly.

"Let's withhold the wine from them, then," Thor said, determined. It would prove to be a much more difficult proposition than it seemed.

***

"I want wine!" Darcy pouted.

"No. Here, have some chocolate," Loki said, clearly trying to placate the chubby girl.

"I want wine!" she demanded.

"I said no!" Loki yelled as she burped.

"My tummy hurts," she said in a small voice.

Loki sighed wearily, settling on the bed next to her. "I know it does, darling girl," he murmured, rubbing soothing circles into her grossly bloated stomach, applying just enough pressure to burp her. "Why have you been eating so much, anyway, hmm?" he asked, concerned.

She shrugged. "Hungry,"

"Famished," Sif nodded in agreement as Loki's free hand massaged her own swollen middle.

"And how do you feel now?" he murmured.

"Full and bloated," Darcy muttered.

"Fat and gross. And I have a headache," Sif added.

Darcy belched loudly. "And gassy," she giggled as Loki rolled his eyes.

Thor had overheard the last part of the conversation. "Jane has the same symptoms. Plus nausea. No doubt from overeating," he said, nodding.

Loki shook his head. "Indigestion from overeating, yes, but not nauseous,"

"I've got indigestion," Darcy announced, burping again.

Sif hiccuped, clutching her sore belly, wincing. "I'm nauseous..." she panted weakly.

Loki looked at Thor anxiously as Darcy leaned over the bed and vomited. "I'm nauseous now," she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Loki and Thor deduced that the wine was causing the girls' strange behavior, not to mention their purplish hued skin, Loki reversed the affects, immediately relieving them of the gas, bellyaches, indigestion, and bloating. Their vomiting and ravenous appetites remained, however.

As he was rubbing Darcy and Sif's bellies after breakfast one morning, Loki had a vision: both women, gravid bellies in their laps, gazing up lovingly at him. "No. It can't be," he whispered.

"What?" Darcy asked sleepily.

"Pregnant. Both of you,"

"You _are_ aware that we've been engaging in plenty of the activity that results in pregnancy, are you not?" Sif asked, slightly irritated.

Loki blushed furiously as he hurried to Thor's and Jane's shared chambers. Without a word, he put his hands on Jane's belly and had a similar vision. "Congratulations, Thor, you're going to be a father," he announced, then left the room.

***

Seven and a half months later, all three women were extremely obese, nearly completely bedridden, having just given birth. Jane and Thor were the proud parents of twins, while Darcy had given Loki a set of quadruplets. Sif was exhausted after having birthed sextuplets.

The men gazed happily at their new families. "It was worth the worry. I guess Bacchus really is the god of fertility," Loki chuckled.

Thor nodded in agreement , regarding his daughter in wonder. "We'll need bigger chambers,"


End file.
